Everyone's love
by MISTALI
Summary: The summary is inside. Main Shippies: Rob X Star BB X Rae Cy X Bumble B oc X oc. Please read and review. :p
1. Slade

**I'm back with another story. I know I'm not done with the other one but that's going to take a good while to finish so I decided to work on something else too. Here's the intro**

**Slade is on the loose again and Robin is fixed on capturing him, no matter what price.**

**His attitude has changed and the team isn't liking it. **

**This is a Robin and Starfire fic just in case you're wondering. It just doesn't hit you immediately. **

**There's an OC in it.**

**Here's the details**

**Name: Lauren**

**Age: Around the same as everyone else.**

**Powers: Ability to control the elements (water, fire, nature, electricity, air)**

**Appearance: dark brown short hair, sapphire eyes, tall (about Raven's height)**

**P.S. She joined the team recently**

**P.P.S.S. Some parts may be like The Apprentice episode**

**And now here is the story:**

**Lauren's POV**

I walked out of my room and into the living room due to an alarm from Robin.

"What's so wrong that I didn't sleep till half past ten today?" I asked, a bit irritated.

"There's no time for sleeping." Robin snapped.

"What got under his mask?" I asked BB, who was standing beside me.

"Slade's back." BB whispered in reply.

Starfire was sitting on the sofa looking a little upset at how angry he is. I jumped over the back of the sofa and landed beside her.

"Hey Star. You ok? You look a little down." I asked cheerfully.

"I am ok." Starfire replied.

"Is it because of you-know-who?" I asked.

"Slade?"

"The other you-know-who." I said, pointing over my shoulder at Robin.

Starfire blushed.

"Of course not. What made you think that?" she asked.

"He's gone completely nuts and I know you don't like when he's angry like that." I said in a hello-do-you-thank-I'm-blind voice.

"It is not about Robin or Slade. It is not one of my good days. You know the once a mo-"

"Ooookkkaaayyy. No need the female moments here please. My sleepy ears aren't ready at this time of day." I cut off.

That put a bit if a smile on her face. "Thank you for cheering me up." She said as I walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass from the press and I flicked my hand slightly. Water shot out of the tap and into the glass, not a drop spilling. I love my powers.

BB was lying on the floor falling asleep.

"Now that everyone is here," Robin began.

There was a plant sitting on the counter. I moved my hand towards it and a vine shot out and dangled BB by the ankle to wake him. He turned into a bat. The vine shook violently and BB woke.

"Ready to go!" He yelled standing like a soldier, hand to forehead and all.

I managed not to laugh. How I don't know.

"Quit messing Beast Boy. This is serious." Robin said, obviously trying to hold his patience.

I narrowed my eyes at Robin. Beast Boy was my best mate. Nobody told BB to stop messing before

Even Raven looked a little irritated, and that meant something since she ALWAYS hides her emotions.

"Slade is back and we're hunting him down." Just as Robin said that Slade came up on the telly behind him.

"Hello Titans." He said evilly.

"That's Slade. God he's ugly." I muttered.

"I heard that." He said looking at me.

"What did you hear?" I questioned, waiting for him to walk into the trick.

"Shut up Lauren." Robin said turning his back to me.

I stuck out my tongue at him and resisted setting his ass on fire.

"If you want to know where I am listen." Slade said quieting, as did everyone else.

All that could be heard was BB as a dog trying to get rid of his fleas.

Cars were passing blowing their horns, people chatting and laughing, kids messing in puddles. 'Come get your ties. Buy one get one free deal.' Was heard in the background and then the sounds cut off.

"Where was that?" Cyborg asked.

"I know!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me.

"It's across the street where I used to live. My dad owned in the tie shop there." I explained.

I ran into my room and pulled on a pair of bright baggy jeans, a black t-shirt and a white hoodie. I crawled under my bed and grabbed my beanie that was lying with everything except a dead body.

The team was ready to go. The only ones that were missing were the girls.

Robin looked like he was about to pop.

"What's got you so provoked? You're not normally like this when we're fighting other guys," I asked him.

"He just keeps coming back no matter what I do to him. I thought I had him finished last time." Robin explained, more to himself than to me.

"Ok." The girls rushed in ready to go.

We flew/drove to the tie shop and saw the huge yard behind it.

Slade's guards were at the gates, keeping watch. Slade was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" I whispered. Robin bust through the concrete wall and ran to each guard. We had no choice but to follow.

I pushed air towards two of them, knocking them off their feet. I ran over to Starfire and helped her out with some of the guards but Robin came along and knocked them out.

Starfire just looked at them with a worried look on her face. He had defeated everyone else's enemies defeated.

One guard was trying to get to his feet and Robin pounced on him.

He threw punches to his face and lost all control.

Starfire couldn't stand this. She fell to her knees beside him.

"Robin, please stop. He is defeated." Starfire reasoned.

Robin shoved her away as if she were on the guards side.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Anger bubbled up in me.

I grabbed Robin by the front of his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"You better calm down now. Can't you see how much you're upsetting Star. Not just Star, everyone. I swear, I you make them feel any worse then I'll make sure you'll regret it." I hissed at him. He looked over my shoulder at Starfire, who had her back turned, ignoring the situation.

"Fine." Robin replied. I let go of him and made my way over to Starfire.

"You ok?" I asked softly.

"Yes. Thank you." She said.

"No problem. He was pissing me off too but I'm not the one who fancies him." I said.

"Um..."

"C'mon. Let's go and catch Slade." I said.

"Where do you think he's hiding?" BB asked.

"Let's split. If any of you find him tell me and then call me immediately and then the rest of the group. I'll call you guys if I see him." Robin ordered. Everyone split into three groups, BB and Cyborg, Starfire and Raven and I was stuck with Robin.

It started to thunder and rain came down heavily. Lightening shot down and I pulled it towards me, forming it into different shapes as we searched.

"Thanks for the reality check." Robin said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"You needed it." I said not looking at him.

"How bad was Star?" he asked, looking really concerned.

"Horrible." I answered making a dragon shape which breathed fire.

The silence came back.

I got rid of my lightening ball and messed with the upcoming puddle. I lifted it up into the air and split it in two. I made one ball in the shape of Robin and the other Starfire.

"_Hi Starfire." _I said putting on a deep voice.

"_Hello Robin." _I said putting on a higher toned voice.

"_Can I tell you something?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Robin."_

I moved the two heads together and made kissy noises, trying to hold back my laughing.

Robin was scarlet. I let out the laugh I was suppressing.

"Now that were in that subject, who do you fancy?" Robin asked.

"I don't fancy anyone." I stated.

"Riight." Robin said.

"I don't!" I protested.

"I never said you did." Robin said.

"You were giving me a look." I said.

"Aaaaahh." Came a voice from across the way.

BB was about to be blasted by Slade while Cyborg was looking somewhere else and had nowhere to go.

Raven came out of nowhere and pushed him to the side, both rolling for a bit until they stopped, BB on top of Raven. Both were blushing furiously.

BB shrugged his shoulders and leaned down towards her and kissed her. Raven put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She built a dark field around them and gave them privacy.

"Hello. Did you find anything?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to ask Cyborg did he find anything but he's busy at the moment." I said seeing him kissing Bumblebee. I turned to Robin and Star who were in the middle of snogging.

I concluded that Slade wasn't around and headed back to the tower, for some reason annoyed.


	2. New and Old

**Here's chapter 2. My second OC is going to show himself in this chapter. You'll learn about him as we go. Please review. **

**This chapter could be depressing at some point, I think.**

**Chapter 2: New and Old**

I couldn't sleep that night.

When I did go asleep I was woken by nightmares.

I woke after been chased by a dark figure and being blasted by things attacking me.

I sat up quickly and knocked heads with someone.

"Ah shit." An easily recognized voice swore.

"What are you doing in my room BB? Aren't you supposed to be with Raven." I asked, clearly pissed.

"You were screaming." He said innocently.

"I don't scream." I answered.

"You do now." BB said walking towards the door.

"Go to bed." I said climbing out of mine and getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Outside."

"It's raining."

I gave him a look that sank him.

"Oh yeah. You like to train in the rain. It 'makes you stronger' or something like that." BB said as he walked out.

I opened my window and jumped off the window sill. I nose-dived down towards the ground, my arms pressed to my side and my legs were glued together.

Someone or something knocked me off course and I was flying to the side, about to land in the water, back first.

I was caught by a carpet and it wrapped around me. I was pulled to the top of the T tower.

"I didn't think that you hated your life that much that you wanted to kill yourself." Someone said unwrapping me from the carpet.

Thunder hit a nearby tree and set it on fire. I pulled the fire over to me and it landed in my palm.

I held it up to see who interrupted me.

Nathan.

"What do you want Nathan?" I asked my childhood rival.

"I saved your life and that's how you thank me. You haven't changed a bit." He said tutting.

"What's with the carpet?" I asked.

"Just something I get around on." He said smirking.

"Who do you think you are, Aladdin?" I answered.

"Ha ha. I'm able to make things move at will." He said.

"Ok. So you could make me move at will." I said in a question tone.

"Yeah. I'll show you." He said.

He stared at me and then a force pushed backwards off the edge of the tower. He stepped forward and caught me around the waist.

"I should have expected that you'd look for a way to get your hands on me." I said pushing the rain on him harder.

"I don't think you should do that or else you'd fall." Nathan said nearing my face.

"You come any nearer to me and I'll make sure you'll be unconscious going down to the bottom of that tower." I warned.

"I'll get you some other day." He stuffed something into my pocket.

"There's my address. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

I was about to jump down again until something cold went around my neck.

"I also got you something for when we next see each other. See you soon." He whispered in my ear, sending ice cold shivers down my spine.

I remembered a glass ball in my pocket from when the team beat some guy and I picked up a few of them. I took it out and opened it and waited. A huge flash of thunder came and a pulled some of it down and trapped it on the ball.

"Here's my present to you. You might as well come inside but you have to be gone within half an hour." I said jumping down from the tower.

"Thanks. I always knew you loved me." He said putting it in his pocket.

I was going to reply but thought better.

I motioned the wind to catch us and it threw us in the window.

Of course he landed on his face but it was loud enough to wake everyone in the tower.

"Get under the bed." I ordered drying myself off with the fire.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the team is about to come in here to see what the thud was and find you here. I don't want them to find you here." I said and shoved him.

"Geez I'm going, I'm going." Nathan said crawling under.

"Oh look. A diary. Come here diary." He said.

I kneeled down and grabbed the diary from him and hid it somewhere else.

"You ok Lauren?" came Robin's voice. I should have known that Robin would be the first one there if something out of place.

"Wha?" I mumbled, like as if I was after waking up.

He opened the door and rushed in looking around. I laughed. He was covered in lipstick.

"Having a romantic night with Star are we?" I said smirking.

I think he blushed, I just couldn't see around all the lipstick.

"You didn't answer my question." He said changing the subject.

"You wake me up and then demand stuff off of me. Is that all the respect I get?" I pulled out the guilt trick.

"Any trouble and alert the team immediately." Robin said.

I walked over to him and shoved him out the door, locking it afterwards.

I turned to go to bed. Nathan stood there in front of me, looking smug. Damn it, I forgot he was there.

He tilted my head up towards him with his index finger and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push away but he held me tight against him. A blush crawled up onto my face.

After a while he finally let go and I nearly fell because I got used to him holding me up.

"I'll see you around." and he jumped out the window.

I collapsed and that was me for the night.

***********************************************

I woke by the sound of beeping beside me.

"Hey dudes! She's awake!" called BB.

"What you on about?" I asked sitting up.

"You are ok!" Starfire said hugging me tightly.

"Can't....breathe.......Star."

Robin was leaning against the wall and looked like he was in a bad mood.

"What's got you huffing?" I asked.

"I told you to alert when something went wrong." He said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"All of that night, all of yesterday, day and night, and the whole of today. What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't remember." I lied. I remember the exact detail of what happened. Whenever I see Nathan he's going to die.

"I need to go out for a breath of air." I said getting you of bed.

I was in the clothes I wore going out to practise.

I showered and changed into clean clothes to go out. I'm not going to bother looking for Nathan. He'll find me.

Toast sounded nice but my appetite completely disappeared.

A drumming noise came from my pocket. My phone was ringing. Ringtone= Know Your Enemy by Green Day.

"Hello?"

"Hiya sweetie." Mam.

"What's up?"

"I'd like you to come down to the house please. We hadn't had a dinner together in ages. Plus it's your little brothers birthday today."

"I don't ha-" It hit me.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Can I bring my friends?" I asked.

"Of course. See you soon."

I walked back to the team.

"Hey guys. Are you busy today?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"No why?" BB asked, wary.

"Will you come to my house for dinner with my family. They'd like to meet you guys. Cyborg, mam loves cooking and could make you as much stuff as you want, no matter what it is." I bribed.

"Then why are we still here?" he said ready to dash.

"Please." I said to Robin.

"Please with a cherry on top." Starfire said grabbling his hands in hers.

Everyone knows that Robin always gives in to Starfire.

"Fine. We have to be back before ten though."

We left, myself happy because I wasn't going alone and I wouldn't run into Nathan, I hope.

Cyborg and BB raced there until they suddenly realized.... They had no idea where they were going.

"Where's your house Lauren?" they asked.

"Across the way from the tie shop from the other day." I answered.

We made it there fifteen minutes later. I knocked on the front door. Almost immediately it opened.

"Hiya honey!!!" she said strangling me in a hug. Between mam and Starfire I'd swear they were distant cousins.

"Dying here."

"Oh sorry. Will you introduce me please." Mam said.

"Robin, Starfire, Robin's girlfriend, Beast Boy or BB for short, Raven, BB's girlfriend and Cyborg, who's girlfriend is off somewhere." I said.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" dad asked, immediately coming to the door as soon as girlfriend was mentioned.

"Of course not." I said in disgust.

"Aww. Why?" he moaned.

"Because I'm not interested in guys like that." I said walking in.

"You will soon honey." Mom said.

"Speaking of introducing, I think you have someone to introduce to me." I said. Crying could be heard from upstairs.

"I'm on it!" BB said running up the stairs and Raven followed. Mom and dad looked a little shocked.

"He'll have that kid quiet in no time." I said going up too.

"Hello little guy." BB said in a baby voice. He had his shoulder wrapped around Raven's shoulder and the baby in his other arm. I stayed out of the room for a minute and looked at the couple with my baby brother.

"C'mon. We'll leave Lauren to have some time with her new brother." Raven said sensing I was there and they left.

BB handed the delicate child to me and left. The baby looked up at me and smiled a smile that reminded myself of me when I was his age.

His big blue eyes were like mam's too.

"I hope you don't end up like your sister. Powers at such a young age doesn't go well." I said cuddling him.

"Lauren." I turned to Starfire.

"Dinner is ready."

"Thanks Star. I'm coming now." I said seeing my brother getting tired.

"Your mother says that his name is your choice." Star said leaving.

Light snoring came from my shoulder.

I laid the baby down in his cot and kissed his forehead.

"Have a good sleep.......Nathan." I said and walked down to dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**


	3. Moving in and right back out

**Chapter 3. I really like writing this story. I don't know why. It's addictive. Later on the story money is going to be mentioned and I'm going to use my currency. Sorry if it annoys anyone. Just imagine it as your own currency if you can or trans-change it if you want.**

**Chapter 3: Moving in and right back out.**

Dinner went all right if you ask me.

My mam just adored Starfire. Dad kept asking Cyborg and Robin different things and BB and Raven just stuck together.

Mam liked the name I gave Nathan.

"Sweetie." Mam said catching me by myself.

"Yeah mam?" I asked, filling Nathan's bottle.

"There's something you should know about Nathan." It didn't sound good. I was waiting for him to have some fatal disease or something.

"He's like you. He has powers." Mam said.

"What does he have?" I whispered.

"He's psychic."

I walked out of the room and up the stairs with Nathan's bottle.

He was awake when I got there.

"Hello Nathan." I said showing him his bottle.

He squealed with delight as I took him up into my arms.

He took his bottle from me but not with his hands, with his mind.

**Thank you. **I heard in my mind. He was looking up at me like he would have said that.

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you something?" mam asked.

I didn't reply so she took it as a yes.

"Take him with you to Titan's tower. It would do you all good. Especially him. He needs to have full control over his powers. I don't want him to destroy the house on me. Not with that power of his." Mam said.

I was already packing his most needed stuff. I'll come back for them later with one of the small ships.

"Please talk to me darling." Mam whinged.

"Why? Just to hear you talk about you being selfish like you always are. I'm glad I moved to Titans tower away from you. Nathan will be happier too." I said.

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT IT!!!" mam screeched.

The team came up after hearing the shouting. Nathan started to cry.

"Shush. It's ok. I'm here." I soothed.

"You would have made a great mother." Dad said.

"That's not keeping us here. Come on guys, we're leaving." I said walking past my parents, Nathan in my arms and bag over my shoulder. I went into the kitchen and packed up all the baby food.

"Is there anything else you would like in particular?" I asked Nathan.

**Some milky rice would be good. **

"We'll go to the market tomorrow and we'll get all your favourites." I said checking my cash. I didn't really have much and I definitely wasn't borrowing from the team.

"Here's money toward Nathan." Dad said handing me a couple of hundred euro.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"We love you, just your mother has lost the plot a little." Dad said as we left the house.

"She never had it to lose it. See you around dad." I said walking away.

**What's the water dripping from the sky?**

"Rain." I answered.

"Who are you talking to Lauren?" BB asked.

"I'm teaching Nathan." I said.

"Ok. It's getting heavy. I'm running home." BB said transforming into a cheetah. Raven followed and Starfire flew with Robin. Cyborg called the T-car and it arrived almost immediately.

"Come on. We'll drive home." Cyborg said to me.

"Thanks." I said, getting in.

Cyborg sped home while Nathan fell asleep.

"He's the split image of you, you know." Cyborg said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You'd swear that Nathan was your kid."

My face heated up at the thought of Nathan but I remembered that he wasn't on about the jerk but on about the baby. Great, now jerk Nathan was in my head.

"Hello? Lauren?" Cyborg knocked on my head.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"We're here." Cyborg said getting out of the car.

I got out of the car and went inside the building, going straight to my room.

**I'm wet from the rain.**

"I'll dry you now." I said, a flame appearing in my hand out of nowhere.

"Whoa. Looks like my powers and expanding."

**What do you mean?**

"I could only control them but now they can appear out of nowhere." I said grinning and changing him out of his wet clothes and into clean nappies.

**You look pleased.**

"I am. Now let's get you dry."

I heated the towel and wrapped it around him.

**That feels nice. I'm going to go asleep.**

"I packed some PJ's for you. When you're dry you can change into them. I'll go and pick up the rest of your stuff from your room. Who do you want to keep an eye on you?" I asked.

**Beast Boy. He's funny but he's gentle.**

"Ok. Are you dry?"

**Yes. Thanks.**

I took the towel from him and put on his PJ's.

Now when he was ready I didn't bother changing because I was going to get wet again anyway.

"Let's go and look for Beast Boy." I said picking him up.

**He's playing games with the robot and the cape.**

"The robot is Cyborg. The cape is Robin."

**I can't ask why he picked the name of a bird.**

"Why not?"

**I can only talk to you since we're related.**

We found BB and the guys indeed playing games.

"Guys." No reply.

"Guys." I said louder. No response.

The plant attacked them.

"What?" BB asked.

"I need you guys to mind Nathan for a while." I said.

"Ok. You guys play in without me. I'll mind Beast Boy junior." BB said taking him from me with the biggest, childish grin on his face.

"His name is Nathan BB." I corrected.

"Whatever. Let's play!"

"Hey Robin. Where'd you but the keys to the mini T-ship?" I asked searching the drawers.

"It's near my bike. The keys are in it. Why?" I was already gone.

I hopped in and started it up (It's a one seater btw)

I flew to my parents house and hovered outside, the end facing to the window.

There was a plant sitting on the window so it opened the latch for me and I climbed in.

* * *

When everything was packed and the room was bare-ish the door handle started to rattle.

I darted for the window but was too late.

"I figured you'd come to collect the rest of his stuff." mam said in her dressing gown.

"I was just about to leave and I'm going now." I said, both my legs dangling out of the window.

"I've come to a decision that you're moving here and you are staying here for good." mam said.

The wind blew through the room roughly, caused by me.

"Never in mine or Nathan's lifetime." I said leaving in the ship.

When I arrived back home no lights were on but the telly was. I left the ship hovering outside my window just like I did at my parents house.

"They're probably on watching a movie. If BB has Nathan watching scary movies he's dead." I muttered taking the cot out of the boot.

"Talking to yourself again. Some things never change." an unwelcome voice said.

"What do you want Nathan?" I said Setting the cot down beside my bed and took the barrier down, setting it up like a bridge.

"I thought I'd visit."

I lifted my fist and turned to him ready to thump and I landed it in his jaw.

"Ouch. Why do you enjoy doing that?"

"That was for kissing me."

"Admit you enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy it. You put me in hospital for ages. I only got out today."

"You serious? I didn't know I was that good." he said helping me unpack the T- miniship and setting it on the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry if I came across as a jerk to you the other day. I was just happy to see you. Friends?" he asked holding out a hand.

"Friends." I said, ignoring his hand but hugging him.

"More?"

"Don't push your luck." I replied.

Nathan left about a half an hour later after helping set up the room for little Nathan.

I parked the T-miniship and went into the guys, who were watching a chick-flick. By the looks of it Starfire picked it.

"Hi guys." I whispered.

Nathan was asleep on the sofa underneath Robin's cape.

"How sweet. I'll put him to bed now. Here's your cape Robin." I said handing it to him but he shook his head.

"I gave it to Nathan as a present. By the way. You're off duty for a few months to take care of him. We can handle everything." he added as I was about to protest.

"Goodnight guys." I said leaving with Nathan.

* * *

**Phew. Got that done. I like this story. If you like it please review. It doesn't take long. Even a letter will do.**


	4. An Underwater Experience

**It's chapter 4 guys! Thanks to all you dudes who reviewed. You don't know how much I'm loving them. I think my notes do be small. **

**Chapter 4: An Underwater Experience**

I woke the following morning happy. I have no idea why, I just felt like today was going to be a good day.

I looked down at Nathan, who was cuddled into me to keep warm, had a strained look on his face.

"Wake up Nathan." I whispered shaking him very lightly.

He woke and smiled up at me.

**Yeah?**

"You were strained? It's like you were holding something together with telekinesis." I said.

**Don't worry. I was just having a dream. It was a good one now that I think of it.**

"Come on. Let's get breakfast. Do you want it here or out in a cafe?"

**But going out into town with me give people the wrong impression?**

"One thing you should know about me is that I give the slightest what they think."

I thought back to last night and bigger Nathan helping me. I was surprised he didn't ask what I was doing with all of the baby stuff.

My bedroom door locked and I heard fighting in the living room.

I was already changed to go into town and so was Nathan at this stage.

I ran over to my door and banged on it.

The door opened. I ran back for Nathan and grabbed him.

**What's going on?**

"I don't know. I'd say the tower is being invaded. Cyborg is going to go nuts."

"Hey. There's another one of their team." One of the intruders said and broke into a run towards me.

I held onto Nathan tightly and noticed a puddle on water on the floor. I swept it up and blinded the guy **(couldn't think of another word).**

I sped away from him and around a corner. I was suddenly stopped by a hand clamped over my mouth and an arm snaked around my waist, pulling me into the person.

I immediately panicked.

**Calm down. It's your friend from last night. The one who helped you.**

Nathan sr.

"Hiya Lauren. Sorry I scared you. Making sure you're ok. Well I got orders from cape-boy that I should get you out of here." Nathan said taking his hand away.

He lifted me up bridal-style and jumped out the window.

I clutched onto both Nathan's tightly.

"I'm not going to let you go."

He set me down into the T-biggerminiship and hopped into the driver's seat.

In the back was a baby seat. Nathan must have put it there knowing about Nathan jr.

I secured Nathan into his seat and out on my own.

The ship took off at a high speed and knocked some of the guards away.

"I wish you wouldn't do that to my guards. I need them for when I rule the world."

My head turned quickly to the back.

Slade.

I threw my belt off and pulled Nathan away from him. I set him in my seat while I climbed into the back to kick Slade's ass.

I tried to stun him with some electricity but he just blocked it off and he pinned me against the glass with my hands above my head with one hand. Nathan was forced to keep his eyes on the sky because there was no auto pilot and Nathan jr. was sleeping.

I attempted to spit at Slade but he just cocked his head to the side and it landed on the other side of the glass.

He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and put it across my eyes tightly but gently.

Now that I was blindfolded my other senses raised and I became tense.

"Loosen yourself up. There's no need to be frightened." Slade whispered in my ear. One thing that caught my attention was that his warm face was against my skin, not a cold mask.

"Get away from me." I hissed.

"Why would I do that when I have you under my control?" he said. I felt that he was very close to me for comfort. He must have done something to Nathan so that he wouldn't do anything because normally he would have done something by now.

"I am not under your control and nev-" but Slade cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. He had my hands cuffed to the hand bar running across the top for safety so his arms were free. He wrapped them around my waist and pulled me closer to him and then he moved down my neck and up to my ear and whispered, "I'll see you around". I lifted my knee and hit him really hard in the balls, causing him to fall back. I pulled the blindfold off and saw that Slade had already put his mask back on.

Slade disappeared in front of my eyes and Nathan was back to normal.

"Lauren? How did you get back there?" Nathan asked.

**Let me fix that.**

"Lauren! Are you ok? Let's get you home." Nathan said worriedly.

He lifted Nathan jr. up and set him in the back while I moved back to the front.

"What did Slade do to you? All I heard was you two talking and then you were cut off."

"Nothing happened." I replied.

Nathan knew not to continue the conversation and we landed out of the city, in a rural area.

"Did Robin tell you to stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Sounds Robin-ish."

**I'm hungry.**

I was too.

"Are we allowed back into town?" I asked.

"Don't know. Why?"

"Nathan and I missed breakfast and are starving."

"Let's go."

------------------------------------------------

"I'll have an Irish Breakfast please. Nathan jr. will have..." I looked at him questioningly. We were in a nearby cafe from where we landed and we got an outside table.

**Milky rice.**

"Milky rice." I said politely.

The waitress looked at me with a faint snarl and turned to Nathan with the sweetest smile in the world.

I buried a growl.

"And you sir?" she asked.

"Uh. Extra large Irish breakfast with a muffin on the side." He said not looking up at her but having the most stupidest look on his face showing that he was really looking forward to his breakfast.

"Ok. Do you want any drinks?" she asked.

"Milk all round." Nathan said immediately.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and narrowed her eyes at me.

I had enough. I stood up. "Listen here doll-face, you better keep those eyes open so that you'll be able to see where you're going and the snarl, it's going great but I didn't know you wanted to be a leopard." I said.

There was a puddle next to the table so I used my mind and it jumped up and wet her pants to make it look like she wet herself.

"You didn't have to go to the toilet in your pants you know. There's a toilet inside." I said sitting down.

She just looked at me and then slapped me hard.

"Hey. Keep your hands to yourself piss-pants." Nathan said.

The rest of breakfast wasn't as exciting but it was alright. Nathan's order had to come out separate to mine and Nathan jr's because it was so big.

When we got back the sun was shining through the trees heavily.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Nathan asked out of the blue.

I turned to him. "How the hell am I supposed to go swimming without any gear? Where do we go swimming?" I asked.

"There's a lake nearby and an old shack that isn't used anymore they've got swimming gear there." He said walking towards it. I picked up Nathan and followed.

After about five minutes of walking through a forest we came upon a beautiful clear lake with a mini waterfall.

I saw the shack that Nathan was on about and walked towards it. Nathan opened the door and switched on the light. From the looks of it it wasn't closed long.

"Where's the swimming stuff?" I asked looking around.

Nathan pulled out a box and set it on the table. "These are all that they had for women since they didn't come round here often."

He left and closed the door behind him. I suppose I'm changing in here.

I took the lid off and looked through everything. All they had were bikinis and they were too small for me but not by much. I'm going to kill Nathan.

"NATHN!!!" I shouted. He rushed in.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are there only bikinis?" I asked holding one up.

"Because they ran out of swimsuits. That's all they have so it's either that or nothing." Nathan said and closed the door behind him again as he left.

I picked out a random bikini and put it on. I felt so exposed. I grabbed a pair of goggles too so that I could see underwater.

I looked at myself in the mirror and then walked over to the door, opening it slightly. "I'm not coming out like this."

There was no reply so I turned back to the shack and took a look around.

A set of arms scooped me up and brought me out to the lake.

"Let me go Nathan!" I shouted.

"Nope. Besides. You look really nice in that."

I growled.

"Okay, okay. I guess I should be happy that you can't read my mind then." Nathan replied. I hit him in the arm. Nathan jr. yawned.

"He needs sleep. Have we got a towel?" I asked.

"No. He's on my hoodie anyway and the heat from the sun will keep him warm." Nathan said and stood at the edge of the lake. It was deep and the floor was sandy. Nothing to hurt.

He threw me in and I went flying into the water. I surfaced and put on the goggles. When they were fixed I duck-dived down to the sea bed.

An arm encircled my waist and I turned quickly and saw Nathan millimetres away from me. I looked at his neck. Gills. I wonder how he got them. Must be an extra side-effect to his powers. He put his hand on my neck and gave me the same. We chatted under the water.

"You don't need the goggles. You have perfect sighting now." He said and took them off me.

"Is this your side-effect power?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Yeah." I replied and swam away into an underwater cave. It was dark but not too dark.

"Hey Lauren." Nathan called.

I turned.

"I've always wanted to trap you in here." He said smiling.

"What for?" I asked.

He leaned forward and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and since we have gills there was no need to stop for a breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi guys. Sorry if this chapter was boring. I know my notes are small but I don't want them big to bore the readers. Thanks again to my reviewers. **


	5. The Costume

**Thanks to the reviewers!!!!!!! Appreciate it. Sorry if the chapter had nothing exciting in it. **

**Chapter 5:**

I woke the following morning cuddling Nathan jr.

"She wakes." Nathan said. I saw him with a bag. He had a grin on his face.

"What have you got in the bag?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Breakfast. By the way, Robin called. He said that we can go back to the tower now. We'll eat first and then go." Nathan said handing me the bag.

"Thanks." I said and took out a tub which I presumed was Nathan jr's breakfast. I took out the pancakes and had them while I fed Nathan jr.

We finished quickly enough and got into the ship. This time I stayed in the back just in case.

Nathan parked on top of the tower and my communicator begun to ring. I answered.

"What's up? Lauren here." I said.

"Dude!!! I have a hugemungus problem!!" BB said.

"Coming now." I said and grabbing Nathan jr.

I dove off the building and the wind pushed me into my window, which I had left open.

Nathan sr followed me and sat on the bed. I handed Nathan to him and ran into the sitting room.

"What is it BB?" I asked.

"They busted my console." He said, on his knees and grieving over it.

"Can Raven not fix it for you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Hey Raven. Can you put this together for me?" BB asked running to her.

The rest of the living room was a mess.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said and walked to my room.

"Come on. We're going to help clean up the living room and other places that have been busted." I said.

"Ok. What about junior?" Nathan asked.

"He can come." I said and walked back out to the team.

Cyborg was fixing the electronics, Raven BB's console, BB Clearing the debris.

"Where's Star and Robin?" I asked.

"They took Star and Robin went to find her. We reckon Robin's going to be used." Cyborg said.

"Have you tried to call him on the communicator?" I asked, using the air to hold me up while I fix the pipe.

"Yeah. It's smashed and it had a tracker in it unknown to Robin. Star's is gone from the charts too." Cyborg replied finally getting the systems back online.

Nathan set all of the furniture right and cleaned up the plaster and stuff with BB.

Hours later everything was back to normal and Nathan and BB were playing video games. I was curled up on the sofa thinking about the two missing members. Nathan jr was asleep in his cot.

I closed my eyes for a minute to give my eyes a rest and then opened them again because they threatened to go to sleep.

An arm went around my waist. I looked up at Nathan.

"Get sleep. You'll need it in case if emergency." he said as I rested my head on his shoulder. Sleep came easily to me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The alarm pulled me from my horrible dream.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We found Slade." Nathan said.

I ran into my room to get out of my PJ's and to get Nathan. I put on the nearest thing to my hand and threw it on. A white tank top and short denim jeans. I grabbed Nathan and ran into the living room where everyone was looking at the screen.

I looked up. Slade.

"Where the fuck are you Slade?" I said angrily.

"Your friends know. I will see you when you get here." He said and logged off.

"Shit. Do you guys know where he is?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. Before we go put swimming gear on underneath your clothes. You'll need it." Nathan said and we changed before leaving in the ship. BB stayed behind to mind Nathan jr because he said that he's not feeling the best anyway.

We flew to the location. The underwater cave me and Nathan kissed in a few days ago. I paled.

Nathan gave us all gills like he did to me before and we swam.

"How deep is this cave Nathan?" I asked.

"Quite. I haven't got to the end because I didn't have a torch. I tried to keep going but I lost my bearings and had to turn back." Nathan answered.

We kept going and eventually came to a surface. We climbed out and, our clothes sticking to us, gills disappearing, and I created several flames to dry us all.

A few minutes later we walked through the cave, finding nothing.

"Hey guys. Look at the marks on the ground." Nathan said kneeling down. There were footsteps and dragged marks. It was a pity BB wasn't here to see who's they were.

I looked ahead and saw a funny looking rock. Me being me tugged at the rock and messed with it, trying to pry it from the wall. It did come off and I examined it. Slade was etched into the back.

"I think I found it guys." I said looking around the wall. There was a button in the place where the rock was. Of course I pushed.

A door slid open slowly beside me. A net fell down and trapped me underneath.

"Oh my God! A net! Whatever shall I do?" I said dramatically and set it on fire. When most of it was burned I extinguished it with a puddle sitting beside me. That weakened the net and then I simply broke through it.

"You take some things a lot less seriously than you should." Nathan said helping me up.

"That's because they're not serious and I can handle it." I replied thanking him.

"You're such as kid, you know that?" Nathan said as we walked in.

"I am not." I answered.

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Just shut it already!" Cyborg exploded.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"You took long enough to come Titans." Slade said stepping out of the shadows.

"Where's Robin and Starfire?" Raven asked.

"That will be answered in due time and trust me, they're not alone." Slade said chuckling.

"Who's with them?" I asked.

"Oh someone you know but if I tell you then I'll need a servant. Female preferably."

"I'll do it." I said walking up to him.

"No." Nathan protested, catching my wrist. He pulled me to face him.

"Those two need to be saved and whoever is with them. I'm not going to be of much help so you, Cyborg and Raven go." I ordered. Nathan was hesitant.

"Go. I'll be grand." I said.

"He tries anything on you and kick him in the balls for me." Nathan said and joined the group.

"Come on Slade. Are we going or not?" I asked.

"First you need to change." Slade said and led me up the stairs.

"Go into that cubicle and put on the costume without hesitation. I'm sending in a little robot to keep an eye on you. If you damage, destroy or do anything to the robot one of your friends will be hurt, bad." Slade said. I nodded.

"Go on. Be quick." Slade added and the robot followed me into the cubicle.

I saw the costume and nearly gagged. A French maid costume that sluts wear to a Halloween party to try and catch guys. I saw a sheet pinned to the wall. I read it.

'Reminder. Do not wear bra of any sort underneath costume nor tights. Shoes are provided. Slade. P.S. Don't forget the wig.' I growled. I never thought that he would be a pervert.

There was a basket beside me with clothes written on it. I sighed, pulled off my tank and threw in in the basket. I kicked my shoes off and looked at the replacements. High heels. He makes me sick.

I stripped off until I was in my knickers and then put on the costume. The robot kept swarming around me and I was really close to swatting it but remembered Slade's warning.

The outfit was tight and quite short. The neck on it was low and showed too much for my liking. I attempted to pull up the neck a bit but that caused the bottom to come up with it. I sighed and put on the shoes. I left the cubicle and saw Slade wasn't there.

I made use of the absence and went for the stairs, changing my shoes back first.

I ran down them carefully and made it to the bottom quietly.

I looked around for anyone I knew. No one.

I walked down the tunnel for a bit, looking around as I went until I came to a big room. I pushed the door open and saw a huge force field, which held my mam, dad, Starfire and Robin, who were unconscious. Beside them was Cyborg, Raven and Nathan. Nathan caught sight of me and his mouth fell open. If I was over there I would slap that mouth of his closed.

I looked around the corner and saw a guard patrolling the room. I breathed in and out deeply, regretting already about what I was going to do. I pulled down the neck of the costume a little bit more and walked into the room, straight to the guard.

"You must be Slade's new worker. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Joey." He said holding out his hand.

I changed my voice to a seductive one, hoping to God that Nathan couldn't hear through the field.

"Hello Joey, I'm Lauren, but You don't have to remember that." I said, really close to him.

"Hi Lauren." he said.

"Joey, is there a private room? Dark, hard to find?" I asked.

"Just this way." He said nervously as turned to walk in the other direction. I looked back at Nathan. He heard everything. I knew straight away that he's going to want to talk to me later.

I followed Joey out of the room and down the hall and some stairs. After a few minutes I lost track. We arrived in to a hidden room and Joey stood aside to let me in.

"You go first. Please." I said with puppy eyes and he walked straight in, leaving his weapons at the door. We walked in and I saw that there was a bed in the room. Ugh, did he actually think that I was going to do that with him. Big mistake. I guess that I'm going to have to fake it though, so I did.

* * *

I woke up an hour later in the arms of Joey, who was fast asleep. I can't believe thay guy had so much energy in him. Good job I knocked him out as soon as I could.

I got dressed again and left, picking up his handgun that was left outside as I went.

I walked down the corridor trying to remember which way was the way out.

"No! Get away from us."

"Leave us alone!" They were my parents voices. I broke into a run, straight to the direction of the voice.

An arm wrapped around my waist and I was held tight. I looked up and saw that I had been caught by Slade.

"Don't try that again. As I said you will be punished extra for knocking out my patrol and wearing the wrong shoes." he said. I felt his hand go up my skirt. I tried to shuffle away but he just held me harder. He took his hand away and then put it down the front of my dress grabbed me.

"You pervert. Get away from me!" I shouted.

Slade didn't say a word and blindfolded me again. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me up into the room.

"Lauren!" my dad's voice came.

"Put her down you bastard." mam spat.

"You two better shut up before you regret it."

"Mam! Dad!" I shouted, beginning to struggle. somehow my hands were glued together.

"I'd stop before I do something to you that you really wouldn't want." Slade threatened.

"And what would that be?" I retorted.

"This." He said and Putting me standing on the ground. He pushed me up against the wall and my arms were pulled up over my head. They were cuffed into place so that they woudn't move and he did the same with my legs. Slade removed the blindfold and walked over to my parents which were on their knees. Both were in shackles and were frightened.

"This is your punishment." Slade said standing beside me. He nodded to the guards who took out blades and stood behind my parents. Tears ran down my face.

"Please don't!" I cried, struggling to get out. I tried to put a flame in the palm of my hand but I couldn't. Something must be on the cuffs to prevent me from using my powers. Slade put his hand sneakily up my skirt again only he went into my knickers and begun to feel around.

"Get the fuck out you bastard!" I shouted through sobs.

Slade nodded to the guards and I was forced to watch my parents deaths. The guards slit through their throats and both were dead immediately.

"NO!!!!!" I screamed.

"There, there. You step out of line again and the boy is next." Slade said indecating Nathan.

"You lay one finger on him and I swear to fucking God you won't see tomorrow." I hissed.

"Then obey everything I say without hesitation." Slade said standing in front of me.

"Fine. But set them free first and I'll obey you." I said.

"Fine. Guards. Get them out of here and erase their memories of the direction to this place." Slade ordered.

When they were gone Slade locked all doors and walked back to me.

"Every single command and you do it." he said in my ear and again but on my blindfold. I heard something fall to the ground.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My mask. No one is going to intrude on us so it's safe." he said and wrapped his arms around my back. I felt him zip down the zip at the back of the dress. A tear again fell out of my eye for two reasons. One, my parents were murdered. Second, I'm about to lose my virginity to the murderer.

* * *

**What did you guys think of that. This isn't the end of the story. No of course not. I still have a good bit to go. Please review.**


	6. Returnings and Beginnings

**Hi Guys! Thanks for reviewing. You brill! I was disgusted at Slade as I wrote my last chapter.**

**Here we go.**

I sat around for hours, moving around every now and then to prevent myself from stiffening.

Banging began to come from the front doors. I jumped slightly, causing a jolt of pain to rip through my spine, and walked over to the wall of the force field I was held in.

Nathan walked in with the rest of the gang, which were, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Raven and BB with Nathan jr, Jinx and Kid Flash. Pretty much whoever was a couple came along. Gross.

If Nathan sr had heard me before than I suppose it works the other way around too.

"What are you thinking bringing Nathan to a place like this?" I asked.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." Nathan said.

"Not you. The other one." I said.

"You named him after me?" Nathan said walking over to me.

"No. I liked the name." I said, over-defensively.

"Liar. You so fancied me in school." Nathan said cheering as if he had won a bet.

"Shut up and get me out you moron." I said hitting the wall with the side of my fist.

"Fine, fine. That's why we brought mini me." Nathan said grabbing my brother.

"Why did you bring him?" I asked watching Nathan taking junior from BB.

"Because you don't know how strong his mind is. He's going to open it for about ten seconds so you can get out." Nathan said grinning.

"No way! I'm not letting you strain junior's mind just to let me out." I said sitting down.

"If there wasn't a wall between us I'd kiss you to shut you up." Nathan said walking back over to said wall.

"Your romancey talk isn't going to make me talk to you." I told him.

"You just talked to me." He said and begun to whisper to junior. Dang it.

I turned my back to them and leaned against the wall. Suddenly I fell backwards through nothing. I looked up and saw Nathan grinning down at me. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me the rest of the way out.

I looked over at Nathan jr, who was sitting on the ground. He was grinning a child's grin at me. I got up and lifted him up into a cuddle.

"I'll be back in half an hour." I said to him.

**I don't care if I'm a baby. I'm coming with you.**

"You can't. It's too dangerous for you." I said. Looking at him dead straight in the eye. I saw the exact eye of the third guy in Nathan and mine's group when we were little. We stuck together because everyone thought we were freaks with powers. He was always able to shape-shift and his side effect power was his psychic ability. Shit. I knew there was similarity in his voice.

"Gray? Graham?" I asked.

"That's right." Nathan, well, Graham now, said.

I put him on the floor and he shape-shifted back to himself.

"No way. Gray from school?" Nathan asked, mouth wide open.

"Heya Nathan." Gray said grinning.

"You were Nathan jr." I said.

"Yup and boy did I have a great time. Who knew being a baby was so useful." He said winking at me.

Nathan growled deeply but tried to keep it to himself.

"Come on guys! We're supposed to be looking for Slade remember." Robin said.

"Oh. Yeah. I wanted to murder him for killing my parents." I said and broke into a sprint. I knew exactly where he went. I heard the calls of my friends behind me. I kicked down the wooden door of Slade's office.

He just sat there, staring at me. It was quite scary actually.

I turned to the guys. "I think he's going to sit there and stare for ages." I said and turned back. I walked slowly towards him, one hand behind my back with a flame in my palm.

Slade suddenly dashed forward and out the door. The flame was extinguished and I ran after him. Kid Flash sped past me and pinned him to the ground. Jinx used her unlucky-ness and hit him bad. Kid Flash, his name explaining everything, got out of the way just in time.

We watched quietly to see if he'd move again. He got up and began to run down the corridor, straight to the underwater cave entrance.

As we chased him Nathan gave us all gills, going to each of us as we went. Slade took a quick turn to the left, going the opposite way from the water. The gills disappeared.

There was suddenly a lack of light. I lit a flame in my hand only it was bigger than my normal ones, since there was more in the group.

Slade appeared in front of me. I handed my flame to Nathan, who held it for me. I spun suddenly and went for a kick in the neck. He grabbed my ankle and held it while sweeping the other to my feet, knocking me to the ground. My back hit the dust and I shot a blast of air at his chest. He blew back but landed on his feet, dragging backwards with the force.

I was back on my feet in an instant. I lit another flame and threw it at him. Strangely enough he just took it, but managed to stand.

Our fighting went on for another hour, shooting attacks back and forth. Finally there was a standoff and there was about a metre between us. Both were panting, ready to drop. Slade did first.

He fell to his knees at my feet. I ripped off his mask, revealing his face. It was horrible. Gray grimaced.

"Yuck. No wonder he wore a mask." He said wrinkling his nose. Slade's face was scarred and looked like it had serious burns from years back. It was as black as night without the stars although his teeth could play that part with the colour of them.

I blasted air at him which knocked him onto his back. A flame appeared in the palm of my hand. I prepared to throw it in his face to add to the scars that he already had. Jinx caught my wrist and shook her head when I looked at her in question. "You have him busted up enough. He's not worth it. You're tired enough. Put out the flame." She said. I did as I was told.

When she let go I kneeled down beside Slade an began to punch him in the face violently, showing him how much pain he had caused me by killing my parents. Nathan pulled me back put I pushed him away and began to hit Slade again. I hit and hit and hit him. Tears were streaming down my face. I felt his skull breaking under my fist but I kept going. He was completely knocked out and defenceless. His nose was bleeding and broken. Good.

"This'll teach you how I felt after you killed my parents you fucking bastard." I shouted, even though it was completely pointless. I felt he was listening to every word I was saying though.

"You deserve to die. Not just because of my parents but because of other people's lives as well. Do you realize how horrible they feel? They feel like that because of your sport. Your fucking killing sport. I don't care if I get arrested for it. You die you fucking bastard!" I said and created a ball of air in my hand. I threw it against his chest where his heart should be.

"_Lauren! Lauren!"_ I heard my dad in my head.

"_Please stop it dear." _Mam said. I could tell she was crying.

"You're not there. You're just in my head. It's my imagination." I shouted at myself. I felt Slade's skull crack.

"_Yes we're in your head but you're not imagining us." _Mam said

"_Stop it Lauren. If you don't you'll regret it. Yes he murdered us but get over it. You're a strong girl. Snap out of it." _Dad said in a warning tone.

"He deserves everything I'm giving him. You're not supposed to be dead until I get married!" I said, ceasing my violence.

"_We know but you're not giving it to him. You protect the city and stop guys like him. Not kill them. The police put them in jail. They would probably put Slade to death for the crimes he has committed. The police do that. Not you."_ Dad said.

"_Don't worry though dear. We'll be at your wedding. You just won't see us." _Mam said. I could see her smiling right now.

"_Of course. Nathan will make the perfect husband." _Dad said.

"Ew no." I said.  
_  
"That's what you said when you were five, just after you kissed him in school." _Mam said.

"Please don't bring back that memory." I said.  
_  
"We have to go now darling. Don't forget we still love you." _Dad said.

"No! Don't go!" I said, tears coming back.  
_  
"Bye darling."_ Mam said and I felt them depart from me. I belt down fully and cried into my knees.

Nathan pulled me from Slade and into his chest. I sobbed hard into his shirt, my heart aching.

"Take her out of here. We'll deal with the rest." Cyborg said. Robin tied up Slade, checking his pulse.

"He's alive, just about." He whispered.  
**  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I woke up in my own bed back in the T tower.

I was still in my clothes from yesterday, the costume actually.

I took a really long shower and relaxed all of my muscles from my neck down.

I was starving like hell and quickly changed into a clean set of PJ's, clearly not in the mood for going anywhere. R&R was on my agenda for the day. Parents funeral was the day after  
tomorrow. At the moment they were in the morgue where they kept the bodies for examination but I was allowed to keep them there until the funeral.

When I got to the living area everyone that was at the fight yesterday was here.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey." They all replied in a dull voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Starfire's taking the test." Jinx replied.

"What test?" I asked.

Gray hit me in the back of my head.

"What test do you think?" he said.

"Shit. Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded. I could tell that he was trying to not smile. I slapped his arm hard.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"It's not funny." I said. The doors opened behind me and Robin walked in.

"Do you know yet?" BB asked.

He nodded.

Silence.

"Well?" I asked, annoyed. I've always hated pauses where the tension builds.

He nodded again.

"She's pregnant?" Kid Flash asked.

Starfire walked in.

"We're going to be parents!" they cried together and the gang burst into applause.

* * *

Hey guys. This chapter is a little shorter than the other I think. I think that was a good twist. Next chapter is final chapter. Please review.  
P.S.: If you're going to add as story alert or favourites or anything like that would you please review too. If you don't review then don't bother adding. Thanks.

Mistali.


	7. Last Chapter: Funeral

**Final chapter guys! Warning: sad, depressing. Please review.**

**Funeral.**

I walked into the living room, ready for the funeral.

I was dreading this day all week.

All of the Titans wanted to come to the funeral too.

I wore a knee length, full sleeved, black dress, opaque tights, and black flat boots that went up to just above my ankle.

My hair was tied up into a neat bun. Everyone else was dressed in black. I was happy that they wanted to come to my parents funeral even though they didn't know them that well. Nathan and Gray knew them but that was from ages ago, and my dad didn't like Gray.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked me. I nodded.

The church was nearby so we walked instead of taking the car. Everyone is going to be trying to talk to me saying that they're sorry, what happened, how I feel. I don't want any of that. That's one thing I hate about a funeral is that.

We arrived at the church first. The mass was horrible. The tension was unbearable but I didn't care. I had to go up onto the altar and say something before mam and dad left for the grave. My voice was weak and sore. I kept the talk short and got to the point.

"Mam and Dad were like every other parent. The only difference is they raised a child, without complaint, that isn't like everyone else. They raised a child that has the ability to control the elements. Even though they had none, mam and dad still helped me control them, whatever way they could. When they felt I was in control enough they let me move to the T Tower, to live with my friends. Yes we had bumps here and there, the occasional fight but that's normal. We were still a normal family. Mam kept your secrets safe no matter what, dad chased away the boys he didn't like." There was a small chuckle from everyone. "Again that's normal. How they died isn't." I caught Nathan's eye and he gave me a small smile.

"Mam and Dad were murdered, not the way you were told in the paper. That was cover-up story. Slade murdered mam and dad because I didn't follow some rules that he had set. He did bad stuff to me but I let him do it to let my friends go. It was unfortunate that he had killed two of the most important people in my life but the pain he caused to every person here was unforgivable." I said and walked from the altar and down back to Nathan. He took my hand in his and squeezed. "It's ok." He said as I fought tears.

The mass was eventually over and we walked to the graveyard, following the two coffins of mam and dad. My granny and granddad from both sides hugged me.

When we got to the graveyard the priest said a few words and allowed everyone to say goodbye for the final time. I didn't really say goodbye. I could feel them standing beside me, dad's protective arm around me and mam's head on my shoulder like she had used to because I was taller and was just the right height.

Rain began to fall heavily and everyone left for their cars. I guess there was going to be a gathering afterwards. I was definitely not going. You walk into the room and suddenly everyone stops talking, letting you know that they were talking about you.

"We'll meet you back at the tower." Robin said. I nodded, walking over to the grave. I knelt down beside it. I physically couldn't cry anymore. I ran out of tears. Depression won't be good for Starfire's baby. I need to snap out of it. It's not like they're not here. They're standing each side of me. I looked up and saw both of them smiling down at me. I just got my side effect power. The ability to see ghosts of my family. I smiled.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hello dear." Mam said.

"I never knew that your funeral would be so sad." I said.

"You gave a fantastic speech in the church." Dad said proudly.

"I bet no one expected me to come out with the elements thing." I said smiling.

"I didn't think you'd come out with it. Especially the Slade part. By the way, he died yesterday due to injuries." Mam said.

"Was that my fault?" I asked.

"No. He was struggling with the police so they had to beat him to calm him down." Dad answered.

"Are you two taking turns in answering or something?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah."

Something clicked in my head.

"You knew about my side effect power didn't you. You knew that I'd see you at my wedding." I said, everything making more sense as I said it out loud.

"Here's boyfriend. Talk to you later hun." Mam said and they disappeared suddenly.

"Hey. You've been out here for ages. Are you all right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming now." I said getting up.

"You look happier. Did something happen?" Nathan asked as he put his jacket over my shoulders.

"Let's just say I found my side effect power." I said as he tucked me in under his arm.

"You can see ghosts and now you can talk to your parents without being sad." Nathan said.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you talking out loud like you were talking to them so I guessed." Nathan said. Mr know-it-all.

"Yes. That is it. And Nathan." I said stopping.

"Yeah?"

"I think this is overdue." I said, reached up into the tips of my toes, and kissed him.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I know." I replied and walked on with him, knowing mam and dad saw the whole thing.

"They watched didn't they." Nathan guessed.

"Yup."

"So did mine."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know it was a really short chapter but there wasn't much to put in. Please review. Thanks for reading folks!**


End file.
